Return of the Whirlpool
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke home but instead of a hero's welcome he was banished from his home. This story follows Naruto as he starts his travels around the world and finds a new home. Watch out the Whirlpool is back!
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Whirlpool!

Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke home but instead of a hero's welcome he was banished from his home. This story follows Naruto as he starts his travels around the world and finds a new home. Watch out the Whirlpool is back!

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What did you say?" He asked completely shocked.

"I said on behalf of the council of Konoha you have been seen as an immediate threat and have been banished from Konoha and stripped of your ninja rank. Please remove your headband." Danzo tried not to smile as he held out his hand. It had taken him years but here he was riding the village of the monster known as Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked around the council chambers looking for anyone to say it was a joke but the look on the clan heads and the old woman Tsunade told him the dreaded truth. Naruto tried not to cry as he slowly reached up and undid his headband and gave it to Danzo. "Thank you Naruto you have one day to prepare yourself for your departure now leave." Naruto nodded numbly as he slowly walked out of the council chambers. Outside Naruto cried as he quickly ran out of the hokage tower.

"Are you happy Danzo?" Tsunade wished to tear the old war-hawk apart.

"Of course not Tsunade-sama he was a talented ninja and would have been useful to the village."

"Then why banish him!" Tsunade slammed her fist on the table.

"He is unstable who knows when the demon might overtake him and destroy the village also he has grown too strong and could become another Orochimaru, and we can't have that." Danzo stood up. "If I may Hokage-san I have some important matters to attend to." Tsunade sighed as she nodded and motioned for the council to leave. Danzo and the civilian half quickly stood and left as the shinobi half lingered for a few seconds before departing. Tsunade stood up and slowly left the council chambers by her self since Shizune had been to distraught to continue her duties for the day and had left. Tsunade entered the Hokage office and shut the door before she collapsed against it and slowly slid into a sitting position against the door and cried.

"I'm sorry Naruto I failed you." She looked up with tears in her eyes as she looked at the picture of Minato. "I failed you and Kushina too." Tsunade cried for a few more minutes before getting up and turning off the office lights and leaving for the day.

Naruto slowly walked through the village a he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone to sad over the events that had just occurred. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto stiffened as Shikamaru walked over to him. "Hey good job in capturing Sasuke." Naruto didn't acknowledge Shikamaru. "Hey did you hear me?" Naruto looked up and Shikamaru blinked. "Where did your headband go?"

"I've been banished from the village and stripped of my rank due to being a possible threat to the village."

"What!" Shikamaru growled. "That's bullshit your not a danger to anyone."

"I know." Naruto sniffled a bit. "But the council voted and their decision is final."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Shikamaru didn't know what else to do at the moment.

"It's ok Shikamaru you didn't do anything wrong." Naruto put on a brave face. "I'll be fine I'm more cunning than I'm given credit for." Shikamaru nodded as Naruto walked away.

"Idiot don't lie to me." Shikamaru sighed as he headed towards the hospital to check on the others. Naruto slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. Naruto shut it quietly behind him as he numbly walked over to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. Naruto cried until he passed out only to awaken inside his mind scape.

"Perfect what does that stupid fox want now?" Naruto slowly walked through the many corridors until he reached the nine tails prison.

 **"Hello brat how are you?"** Naruto was caught off guard by the question.

"I'm fine I guess." Naruto sighed. "Why do you care?"

 **"I don't but it seemed like the correct action to take in this situation."** The fox snorted. **"I am stuck inside you after all and don't want to listen to your sniveling about being banished."**

"Wow thanks for the concern asshole." Naruto smirked at the low growl that came form the fox. "Anyways I'm going to go and sleep for a bit before I pack up my things for tomorrow." Naruto faded away as the fox sighed.

 **"Little shit why do I even care if he's upset."** The fox laid his head down and also went to sleep.

Next day

Naruto had finished packing up his things and was heading for the main village gate. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped as Kakashi walked up to him. "Naruto I'm sorry for what it's worth myself along with others have filed formal complaints with the council about the decision."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto sniffled a bit. "Hey where is your jonin flack jacket?"

"Oh that." Kakashi smiled. "Remember my first lesson I taught your squad?"

"Of course." Naruto smiled as he swelled up with pride. "Those who abandon the mission are trash those who abandon a teammate are worse than trash."

"Right along with my formal complaint I handed in my resignation papers."

"You what!" Naruto was completely shocked.

"I resigned as a konoha ninja and am now nothing more than a simple civilian who can do as he pleases and I feel I need a change of scenery so I'm going to leave konoha." Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Do you mind if I accompany you on your trip?" Naruto cried as he hugged Kakashi. He patted his head as Naruto brought himself under control.

"Sure you can come with me Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled. Kakashi chuckled as he and Naruto continued walking to the main gate. As the gate came into view Naruto was shocked to see so many people there as if waiting for him to show up. Shizune and Ayame both ran to him as he stood in shock and gave him a hug.

"Naruto I'm sorry I can't do anything for you." Shizune rubbed his head.

"It's going to be so lonely with you gone Naruto." Ayame hiccupped as she cried. Gai walked over and looked at Kakashi.

"Yosh my eternal rival I will miss you." Gai stuck his hand out as Kakashi took it.

"I will miss you as well Gai." Kakashi handed Gai a coin. "Keep it safe for me." Gai nodded remembering the sentimental value it held for the two friends. Asuma walked up to Kakashi.

"You'll be missed man."

"Thanks Asuma." Kakashi sighed. "I'm sure the others send their well wishes."

"Yeah." Asuma grinned. "Anko, Kurenai and Ibuki all said to keep you know who out of trouble."

"Yeah." Kakashi chuckled. "That's only the first thing I have to worry about." Shikamaru walked over to Naruto.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"Listen to Kakashi out there ok dude?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled as he held out his hand. Shikamaru shook it.

"The others said to be careful they would be here if they weren't so hurt."

"Yeah I'll see you guys again I'm certain of it." Ino and Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"Sakura says be careful and she's sorry for what happened to you."

"Ok Ino thanks." Ino nudged Hinata.

"Naruto-kun I...I... we'll see you around." Hinata quickly walked off as Ino sighed and rushed after her.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah you're right Shika." Naruto walked over to Tsunade. "Well granny I'm off." Tsunade smacked Naruto on top of his head before pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you brat."

"Me too." Tsunade released Naruto as Kakashi walked over.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto hummed as he and Kakashi walked in relative silence. "So Naruto?" Naruto looks at Kakashi. "Where do you plan on making your new home?"

"I didn't give it any thought truthfully."

"I didn't think so come on." Kakashi smiles as he takes the lead.

"Where are we going?" Naruto hurried to keep up.

"Oh just back to Wave for a bit."

"Really." Naruto smiled. "We can see Inari, Tasuna and Tsunami again."

"That's the plan."

Somewhere on Nagi Island

"Sir reporting in." The man tuned towards the hut entrance. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was slightly over muscled and had a four foot spear stuck in the ground by him. It was easy for him to use since he stood at seven foot two. He wore a sleeveless black shit and red pants held up by a golden colored belt.

"Well how goes expanding my new empire?"

"Well as you know O'uzu, Taro, Jiro and Kika Islands have been taken over and Nagi should fall in days with Haha Island following in less then a weeks time."

"Good." The man smiled as he turned towards his spear. "And how goes the conquest of Wave country?" The messenger gulped.

"Well most of the villages have been captured but the Daimyo his top general and three villages still remain outside our grasp."

"How we sneak attacked the Daimyo's own castle him and his general should both be dead." The man's voice held a deadly edge.

"I'm sorry lord Trenton but sir Gram thought it would be more fun to let them escape."

"I see." Trenton grunted. "That idiot better get me results that's all I care for."

"I shall see to it he receives your words my lord."

"Good then go...also inform Gram lady Heather shall be joining him to push him along faster." The messenger bows.

"As you wish lord Trenton."

With Naruto and Kakashi

The two former ninjas were making great time until Naruto's stomach growled. The two stopped as Kakashi chuckled.

"Hungry are we?"

"Yeah seems like it." Naruto smiled. "What we eating today Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi set his pack against a nearby tree as Naruto placed his next to it.

"Well I'm going to go hunt some game why you rest here and watch the packs." Kakashi smiled as he jumped off. Naruto sat down and yawned a bit as he rested against a tree.

Underground base in Bird country

"You asked for an audience Lord Pain?" Pain turned towards Itachi and Kisame.

"Yes I did Itachi." He looks between the two. "The nine-tails jinchuuriki has been banished from Konoha and is heading towards Wave country and that ongoing war happening over there."

"I see." Itachi let out a slight sigh. "You wish us to intercept the boy before he arrives there."

"No." Both men are taken aback. "I will send you two along with Hidan and Kakuzu to meet the leader of this invading army and capture the child."

"And if the army out there gets in our way?"

"Simple." Pain smirked a bit. "Eliminate him and his pathetic army."

"As you wish."

"Sweet this means we don't have to sneak around a lot and can finally cause some mayhem."

"You are an oaf sometimes Kisame."

"And your an emotionless prick Itachi now lets go." Kisame turned and left as Itachi sighed and followed suit.

"Soon." Pain smiled. "Soon I will have the first of many demons in my possession."

With Naruto and Kakashi

Naruto smiled as he bit into his cooked rabbit. "This is pretty amazing Kakashi-sensei."

"Thank you Naruto." Kakshi smiles. "Also I'm not your sensei anymore at less call me Kakashi-san or something."

"Ok." Naruto took another bite and swallowed. "Thank you for all you're doing for me Kakashi-sen- I mean Kakashi-san."

"There you go." Kakashi finishes his rabbit and stands up as does Naruto. "Come on let's get going Naruto." Naruto nods as the two pick up their packs and take off.

Cave on an island near Whirlpool

A man and two girls sat by a small fire meditating. "Sir we have a few problems." The man opened his grey eyes and looked to his long time friend/servant. He had short dirty blond hair and blond sideburns. He was dressed in a white tee and black pants and wore white tennis shoes.

"What's wrong Kain?" Kain had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in traditional ninja attire with his hood and mask down so his face could be seen.

"Well for starters the Red Dragon Empire has finished it conquest of Nagi island ahead of schedule due to Trenton himself leading his men and Wave may fall very soon due to lady Heather heading there." Kain sighed. "Then of course Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu of the Akatsuki are heading that way as well."

"Well that is terrible if they join forces instead of fight they can prove a substantial threat to the ninja world as a whole."

"Yes but the worse problem is that as you predicted Naruto Uzumaki has been banished from Konoha and heads that way as we speak."

"What!" The man jumps up as the two girl open their eyes. "Why didn't you say that first?"

"Because I knew you would rush off Ling."

"Of course I would he is my cousin through Minato."

"Please Namikaze-san calm yourself."

"Kain where is lord Jiraiya?"

"On his way here."

"Good intercept him and send him towards Wave I shall meet him there."

"As you wish." Kain nodded as he left the cave.

"Ok you two." Ling Namikaze turned towards the two girls. "Go to Wave as well and find Naruto so we an protect him."

"Fine."

"As you wish sir." The two girls run out as Ling sighs.

"This is not going to be good." Ling grabbed his weapon as he quickly followed the girls in leaving the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Kakashi felt unease as he and Naruto neared the bridge connecting Wave country to Fire country. They came over the last hill before the bridge and Naruto whistled. "It sure is big huh?"

"Yes." Kakashi stiffened as he looked ahead. Naruto followed suit and gasped.

"Wow they na-" Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth as he picked him up and jumped into the tree branches of a nearby tree. Seconds later a woman wearing black armor with red straps and dragon head appeared out in the clearing before the bridge as two soldiers holding spears arrived a few seconds later panting.

"Damn." The woman scanned the area. She had her brown hair in a top knot as her cold steel blue eyes scanned the area a second time. "Damn it all." She growled out. "I know I felt something but we were too late." She turned to the two soldiers who were just regaining their breath. "If I didn't have to slow down for you fools we would have made it!" The two soldiers bow.

"Sorry commander Amy we tried our best."

"Whatever." Amy grunted. "You two hide in those trees to the south and if any suspicious people appear do something to inform me immediately."

"Understood madam." Amy looks towards the tree Naruto and Kakashi hide in before jumping from the ground to the top of a large pillar on the bridge.

"Don't fail me you fools!" She rushes back across as the two soldiers relax.

"Slave driver."

"Agreed though she has a nice body."

"Yep but that attitude kills the deal."

"Come on let's go take our post before she comes back."

"Right."

"That was close." Kakashi sighed as he took his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"Did you see that woman Kakashi-san?"

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi nodded. "She used very little chakra and still jumped over five feet in the air." Kakashi start to ponder this new development. 'This is not good that woman obviously has extensive training and she's just a commander I don't want to meet a general that's for sure.'

"What should we do Inari and everyone may be in trouble?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Well first I'll take care of these guards then we will need to find a way to enter Wave undetected."

"Ok Kakashi-san." Naruto settled on the tree branch as Kakashi quickly took off to take care of the two soldiers.

"This is a waste of time."

"I agree." The second soldier nodded. "But what can we do Sir Gram put her in charge of our unit."

"Yeah." The first soldier snorted. "Only to put her as far from him as possible because all she does is nag at him."

"That's true." The second soldier laughs. "Sir Gram never takes anything serious unless it's a true fight for him, but he get's results which is all that matters right Jim?" The soldier waits a bit but Jim doesn't answer. "Oi Jim." He turns towards his friend only for the last thing he see's to be the tip of a kunai before it goes in his right eye and up into his brain. The man goes limp as Kakashi pulled out his kunai and lets him drop to the ground. The first soldier who he had called Jim laid face first in the dirt an expertly thrown kunai sticking out of his neck.

"Well that's over." Kakashi sighed as he grabbed his other kunai and wiped both off in the grass. "Normally I'd leave these but I don't exactly have a steady income so I can buy more easily."

With the Akatsuki

Itachi sighed a bit as he and Kisame waited in a small cave five miles from the Wave border. "Where are those idiot's?"

"Calm yourself Kisame they will be here soon."

"Whatever." Kisame crossed his arms. "I just want to start the mission."

"No." Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kisame. "You want a chance to bring about destruction."

"That easy huh?" Kisame grinned his shark grin. "What can I say must be the shark in me." Kisame laughed as Itachi shut his eyes and went back to meditating. It only lasted a minute before his eyes snapped open and he stood up.

"They are here."

"About time." Kisame grabbed Samehada. "Time to get this show on the road." The two exited the cave just as Hidan and Kakuzu landed in the clearing.

"Sorry the idiot had to finish his ritual." Kakuzu motioned towards Hidan who growled.

"Yeah well fuck you."

"Who cares." Itachi took point. "Let's get going before something happens to the Jinchuuriki." The four Akatsuki took off towards Wave.

With Ling

Ling was making excellent time across the ocean when his best friend Kain showed up next to him. "Did you talk to Jiraiya?"

"Yes but we have a big issue." Kain sighed. "Trenton is on his way to Wave."

"Fuck change of plans we'll find Naruto and get everyone out of the country asap."

"I already relayed that message."

"You know me too well sometimes."

"Yes." Kain smiled. "Let's catch up to the others."

"Right." Ling nodded as the two men easily doubled their speed.

With Gram and Heather

"Great see what you've done Gram now Lord Trenton has decided to personally oversee this battle." Gram looked up lazily at the buxom woman. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a tight fitting red gi and a short red skirt. She had on black boots that went up to her knees and were made of leather.

"Whatever." Gram sighed as he ran his hand through his grey hair. He looked at her with his dull grey eyes. "Lord Trenton is always so hands on with these things." Gram wore a grey muscle shirt with a black poncho over it. He had on black pants and black shoes with red treed.

With Trenton

Trenton stood on the deck of his ship the Alacruze. He smiled as the oars that powered the twenty foot boat rose and then submerged back into the water. "Nothing like a boat ride is there Lucas?"

"I agree my Lord." Lucas had golden blond hair and deep sea blue eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and blue pants. He had on white shoes. "Why do you feel like heading to Wave my lord?"

"Simple Lucas I can feel many strong presences converging on the country and I wish to meet the men these powers belong too."

"I see." Lucas looked around. "Where is that lazy Sabin?"

"No idea I haven't seen him in three days."

"What! That lazy bum is ignoring his duties again?"

"It's fine Lucas I only need you as a personal guard."

"Thank you my Lord." Lucas bows. "How goes things with young Lord Conner?"

"Ah." Trenton smiles. "Triston assures me my son is safe and quickly picking up on the art of war."

"I'm glad to here that sir."

"As am I Lucas now come we should make landfall in an hour and I wish to discuss something with you."

"As you command my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Kakashi smiled as he and Naruto continued to cross the water that separated Wave from the main land. "Only another ten minutes Naruto." Kakashi smiled seeing how well Naruto did the water walk. He may not have taught him the exercise but he was still proud that his former student was so good.

"Hey Kakashi do you think Tazuna and the others are ok?"

"I'm not sure." Kakashi sighed. "Though the fact they are afraid of people entering the country means they are still in battle with Wave."

"Well that's good I guess." Naruto frowned a bit. "I hope nothing bad happens to them."

"So do I." Kakashi adjusted his pack. "Let's focus on getting to land."

"Right."

With Ling

Ling Namikaze sighed as he and Kain finally reached land. "About time."

"We did run for over three hours." Kain rummaged through his pack and pulled out two soldier pills he swallowed one and tossed Ling the other.

"Thanks." Ling breathed out before swallowing his pill and stood up straight. "First thing is to find Lord Jiraiya."

"Right because he can help us search for the others."

"Correct." Ling grinned. "Let's get going Kain I have a good feeling today will be good."

"Perfect." Kain sighed as his shoulders drooped a bit. "Last time you said that I almost got mauled by a bear."

"Yeah and." Ling shrugged his shoulders. "I remember I got dragged into a three way I said it would be good never said for who."

"Let's just go." Kain sighed as he walked off. Ling shrugged as he followed behind his friend.

With ?

The two young women who had been with Ling silently snuck through the Wave country side avoiding detection from the patrolling scouts of the Red Dragon Empire. "This is stupid bullshit." The first one muttered. She wore a black beanie and grey shirt that hung loosely on her with black pants and tan sandals. She had red hair and black eyes.

"Tayuya please watch the cussing." The other sighed. She wore a blue dress and matching skirt with black steel toed boots. She had red hair and blue eyes. She pushed her glasses back into position on her face.

"Karin bite me."

"No."

"Wow no witty comeback from four eyes?"

"Shut it sailor slut."

"There we go." Tayuya smiled. "Feels better don't it."

"Whatever." Karin sighed. "We need to find our cousin not play around."

"You are no fun."

"Maybe I can provide you two some fun?" Both girls groan as they turn to their right. "Yo." Jiraiya waved as he gave a cheeky smile.

"Pervert."

"Jackass."

"Oh you two save the playful banter." Jiraiya chuckles as Karin has to restrain Tayuya from killing the old pervert. "Anyways you two should be more careful we are in enemy territory after all." Tayuya calmed down as the two girls nodded.

"Actual sound advice for once."

"Tell me about it."

"You two wound me with your hurtful words."

With Lord Trenton

"We are almost to shore my Lord." Lucas bowed as Trenton smiled.

"Good. Do you remember your mission Lucas?"

"Of course my Lord I shall carry out my mission without fail."

"Good then get ready we make landfall in twenty."

With Gram and Heather

"Lord Trenton will arrive soon."

"Yeah." Gram shrugged. "This fight will be decided in a few days if that."

"Yeah Lord Trenton is something." Heather sighed.

"Oh do you have feelings for the Lord?"

"What no I just admire him that's all."

"I should tell Madame Jane of your feelings towards her husband."

"Shut up Gram!" Heather chucks a medium sized rock at him. Gram easily catches the rock out of the air.

"A rock?" Gram raises an eyebrow. "You threw a rock at me."

"Shut up."

"Fine." Gram drops the rock as he walks away.

"That asshole." Heather shakes her head as she walks away in the opposite direction.

With Naruto and Kakashi

"We made it." Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Good job making it on your own."

"Thanks." Naruto was bent over panting. "It was really hard."

"I'm sure it was." Kakashi rummaged through his pack and pulled out two soldier pills. "Here take this it will help."

"Thanks." Naruto took the pill and swallowed it. After three minutes he felt fine again. "Wow that's pretty quick."

"Yeah well come on we still got to sneak through the country until we find the people of Wave." Naruto nodded as he followed Kakashi into Wave. They walked for a good ten minutes before Kakashi signaled for Naruto to hide. The two ninjas quickly jumped into a nearby tree as three men and a woman dressed in the black armor walked under the tree.

"I don't get why we got to patrol the country side?"

"You idiot do you want some Wave soldiers in hiding to sneak attack us?"

"Oh come on the only real threat is the samurai army."

"Yeah and they are all in that city Binka with the remaining civilians and the Daimyo."

"Well Commander Amy and Sir Gram were very specific about their orders to keep a watchful eye out for anything."

"Whatever."

"Yeah let's just continue our rounds." The four soldiers walked off as Kakashi grinned at Naruto.

"What luck."

"Huh?"

"Simple." Kakashi smiled. "We now know the location of the Wave forces and I just happen to know where that city is from here."

"Awesome."

"Right so let's go."

Kiv harbor

"Lord Trenton we have arrived."

"Thank you Lucas." Trenton stood up from his meditative state. "Your mission starts now Lucas don't fail me."

"Of course my Lord." Lucas jumps over the side of the sip and rushes off across the water.

"Time to end this battle." Trenton rolls his shoulders as the ship mores at the dock.


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Trenton sighed as he walked down the ship gangplank. He looked out over the dock and saw heather and Gram standing a distance away. Well to be more accurate Heather was standing at attention why Gram was kind of slouched over with his hands in his pockets. Trenton walked over and hid a smirk as he saw Heather shoot a glare towards ram who just sighed and slouched even more. "Welcome Lord Trenton."

"Thank you Lady Heather." Trenton turned to Gram who shrugged before turning away.

"Gram show Lord Trenton proper respect!"

"It's fine Heather Gram is always like this." Trenton smirks.

"That's why I'm your number two after all my Lord." Heather just sighs as she follows the two men.

With Ling and Kain

"Hey Kain?" Kain looked over to Ling. "What happens if we run into Trenton?"

"Well I'm going to quickly vanish but knowing you you'll try and fight him." Kain sighed. "Thus I'll have no choice other than to join the fray."

"Yeah." Ling grinned. "That does sound right."

"Why did you ask then?"

"I don't know really." Ling sighed. "Actually do you think I could beat him?"

"Well...no he's to powerful for you right now."

"I see." Ling grunted. "Thanks for being truthful man."

"I always am." The two smirk at each other before jumping behind some trees. As soon as they vanish five soldiers walk pass on the path they had just been on.

"Looks like this area is clear."

"Yeah let's meet up with the other squad and head back to camp." The five soldiers turn and walk away.

"That was close."

"When I'm with you it always is." Kain smirked.

"Well excuse me mister stealth master." Ling grumbled. "Didn't know my skills were so poor."

"Oh come on let's get going." The two prepare to walk off when a loud screeching noise pierces the air. The two turn to the left and see a flare fly into the sky before exploding.

"Damn someone was found." Ling stomped his foot. "Come on Kain let's go make sure it wasn't Naruto."

"Right behind you." The two rushed off in the flares direction. "It's got to be over seven miles away."

"Then it will only take us twenty minutes." Ling smirked as Kain just sighed.

With Jiraiya and company

"Damn."

"That's only a mile from here."

"Then it's Naruto or Wave soldiers."

"How do you know that pervert?"

"Simple." Jiraiya smirked. "No way Ling and Kain would be that close so it's someone outside our group."

"Fine." Tayuya sighed. "Let's fucking get over there."

"Can you not curse for once." Tayuya flipped Karin off as she took point. "Bitch." Karin followed as Jiraiya chuckled and brought up the rear.

With Trenton and company

"That was a signal from one of our scout teams." Heather tuned towards Gram. "It's not far should we head there?"

"I'm not sure." Gram glanced at Lord Trenton.

"Why not." Trenton shrugged. "If it's outsiders we'll have to make sure they don't escape."

"Well ok then it should take us twenty to thirty minutes." The three head towards the scene.

With the Akatsuki

"What the hell was that?"

"A signal from one of the armies out here."

"We should go see."

"Why?"

"Simple." Itachi sighed. "The demon container could be in danger and we can't let him die."

"Fine." Kisame smirked. "We may end up fighting finally." Itachi just shook his head as he took point.

With Naruto and Kakashi

Kakashi leaned to the left as the broad sword slashed through where his chest had been before he drove the point of his left elbow into the guys face breaking his nose upon impact. The guy dropped as another soldier tried to trip him with the staff part of his spear. Kakashi easily jumped over the weak attempt to trip him and kicked the guy in the chest sending him to the ground with a dent in his armor. "What the hell is this guy?!"

"Who cares we need to kill or capture him now." The two men charged as Kakashi vanished from their sight and appeared behind them. He rammed his elbows into the back of each guys neck knocking them out.

"This is getting annoying." Kakashi turned on a dime snagging an arrow out of the air and flung a kunai right into the female arches throat. She swayed before falling out of the tree she had been in. Kakshi sighed and turned to his let as another five soldiers came running into the clearing.

"What the?"

"One guy and he's taken out over thirty troops."

"This is insane!"

"Well I am a ninja." Kakashi smirked. "Let's see if you five fare better." The group look like they're about to run when ten Naruto's drop down on top of them knocking them out from the sudden impact. Nine of the Naruto's vanish into smoke as the real one stands up.

"You're amazing Kakashi-san."

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi sighed as another ten soldiers entered the clearing.

"Get the two of them now!" Two of the were archers and they both shot at Naruto who paled. Before the arrows could reach him a new person entered the clearing and smacked both arrows into the ground.

"Yes made it in time."

"Pervy sage!"

"Yo." Jiraiya waved at Naruto as Kakashi smiled.

"Good to see you Jiraiya-san."

"You too Kakashi." The soldiers got read to charge when a giant Doki with a club appeared before them and crushed five of them.

"What the hell!" Another Doki came out with blades around his hands and slashed the other five in half. Both Doki's vanished as Tayuya landed in the clearing.

"Hah take that stupid fuckers." Karin landed next to her and sighed.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Fuck you."

"Whatever."

"Who's your friends?"

"Oh people I'm helping out." Jiraiya smiled down at Naruto. "Sorry to hear about your banishment kid." Naruto was too busy however looking at Tayuya before he mad a shadow clone and in the blink of an eye had formed a Rasengan.

"You!"


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Naruto charged as Jiraiya realized what he was doing. "Naruto wait!" Jiraiya's shout feel on deaf ears as Naruto and his clone continued their charge. At about a foot away Kakashi intervened however and slammed the Rasengan into the ground before dispelling the clone.

"What the hell Kakashi!"

"Naruto calm down."

"Hell no this bitch was one of the people who abducted Sasuke."

"Actually he came willingly brat." Tayuya smirked as Naruto tried to lunge at her but was held back by Jiraiya.

"Kid listen to me and Kakashi and calm down."

"Why?"

"Simple." Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto these two are Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki they are your relatives."

"What!"

"I'm not that happy either punk."

"Aww Tayuya your not cussing."

"Fuck you bitch."

"There's the sailor bitch I know."

"Would you three stop it we need to move now."

"You're not going anywhere." Jiraiya sighed as he turned to see Amy along with a hundred soldiers.

"Perfect."

"Look at this a bunch of rats snuck in it's time we exterminate you."

"Fuck you bitch."

"Yeah it's going to take more people than that to kill us." Just then another thirty soldiers came over another hill as Karin sighed. "I really hate opening my mouth sometimes."

"Yeah look what you did you idiot."

"Fuck you Tayuya."

"I got this." Naruto smirked as he called upon some of Kurama's chakra. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Suddenly there were three hundred Naruto's "Ok boy's lets give it to them!" The clones yelled a they pulled out shuriken and kunai and charged.

"Oh this is rich." Amy turned to her men and women. "Ok you guys show this brat the might of the Red Dragon Empire!" The soldiers yelled as they rushed at the oncoming clone army. The two forces clashed in a chaotic brawl but the Red Dragon soldiers were proving to be well trained warriors and that coupled with the clones ultimate weakness of being one hit kills allowed them to quickly take advantage of the situation.

"Fuck."

"What the hell I thought you said you had this brat!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh boy." Karin backed up as sparks flew between Naruto and Tayuya.

"Cousin or not I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hey you brats shut up and focus on the real enemy!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto and Tayuya both growled before looking back towards the Red Dragon soldiers and saw that only twenty of them had been taken down by the clones.

"Oh that was so funny." Amy laughed. "This is the might of the great Red Dragon Empire and you will all bow before it!"

"Some empire I hear you have no land to rule anymore." Everyone looked up to see Ling and Kain standing in tree.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Ling pointed at himself. "I'm Ling Namikaze and this is my long time friend Kain Obunaga and we don't want you and you people here."

"Well too bad because our Lord has decreed we take this land for our own."

"Well then we will just have to drive you out."

"I'd like to see you try." Amy smirked. "All archers prepare to fire!" The archers notched their arrows as Ling and Kain jumped down next to Kakashi and Jraiya. "Fire!" The archers let go as arrows filled the sky.

"I shall handle this." Kain stepped forward as he took a deep breath and ran through some hand signs. "Great wind breakthrough." He unleashed a massive wall of air which stopped the arrows dead in their tracks as they fell harmlessly to the ground. "There we go." Amy growled as she looked at the seven people before her.

"You think your so great well prepare to know just how badly you're out of your league!"

"Calm yourself Amy." Amy froze as the soldiers turned and kneeled as did Amy.

"Lord Trenton it is an honor sir." Trenton, Heather and Gram walked into the clearing.

"You may all rise." Amy and the soldiers stood up as Trenton looked at the ninja before him before smiling. "What an honor to meet 'Sharigan' Kakashi and the great Lord Jiraiya so soon."

"It's good to meet you as well Lord Trenton." Jiraiya stepped forward. "How about we talk this out?"

"I would but I'm too committed to my cause to be swayed."

"I see." Jiraiya bit his thumb and ran through hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." In a poof of smoke appear two very small toads.

"What Jiraiya boy why did you call for us?"

"Yeah I was in the middle of cooking."

"Sorry Ma and Pa but I may need your help." The two toads then notice Trenton.

"Ah the leader of the Red Dragon Empire." Pa sighed. "Ok Jiraiya boy we'll help if needed."

"Thanks."

"Well this looks like fun."

"Kisame we are here for a specific reason."

"Wow you weren't lying he is a buzz kill." Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki members appear in some nearby trees.

"Hello there we only want the boy Naruto give us him and nothing will happen."

"Why you how dare-" Trenton held his hand up stopping Heather in the middle of her rant.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and these are my associates we only wish to acquire the boy then we will leave."

"I see." Trenton looked towards Naruto. "Why do you want him?"

"That is none of you concern."

"Well if that's how your going to act then I believe I'll decline your request besides that boy attempted to mock my warriors so he should pay."

"I see." Itachi sighed as Kisame smirked.

"Yes slaughter time."

"I agree with the shark for once about time we got to cut lose."

"Hidan you always want to kill."

"So what Kakuzu I have to pay homage to my god Jashin."

"Sure whatever lunatic."

"Fuck you."

"Well then since you have declined our offer we will have no choice." Itachi activated his sharigan. "We shall have to fight."

"Indeed we will." Trenton pointed his spear towards the Akatsuki then Jiraiya and company. "None of you shall leave alive."

"Well Ma Pa I'm going to need that help after all." The two toads nodded as they jumped on Jiraiya's shoulders. Jiraiya concentrated as his body started to morph to look kind of like a toad. "Let's do this." Kakashi uncovered his sharigan eye why Ling pulled out his sword and Kain pulled out his folding bo staff.

"Gram fight Kakashi Heather take on Ling and Amy see what you can do against Kain."

"Yes my Lord."

"As you command."

"What a drag." The two women glare at Gram. "I'm going to do it just not worth my time."

"Kisame fight with Gram and Kakashi Hidan take Kain and Amy Kakuzu fight Ling and Heather."

"Sure thing."

"Fine."

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Itachi gave a cold look at Hidan. "Fine but I'm only doing it because I want to."

"Right." Kisame grinned.

"Fuck you."

"Well you heard them you guys get ready."

"I'm always ready." Ling smirked.

"That's why I worry about you so much you never relax." Kain sighed.

"So Kisame and Gram this should be fun." Kakashi smiled. The nine jumped in different directions to give themselves more room to fight.

"So shall the three of us dance." Trento twirled his spear above his head before bringing it down launching a gust of wind at Itachi who pulled out a kodachi and easily deflected the weak attack.

"Please tell me you have more than that."

"Of course that was just a test swing."

"Well then we should get this thing going." Jiraiya ran though hand signs and quickly shot a fireball right at Trenton. Trenton spun his spear in front of him as the fireball made contact and blew it apart. Trenton ducked as Itachi appeared behind him trying to cleave his head from his shoulders. Trenton turned and punched only for Itachi to catch the punch which resulted in a small shockwave. Jiraiya came diving from the air with his fist cocked back and tried to hit both men but the jumped away from each other leaving Jiraiya to leave a small crater in the ground.

"Now this is a fight."

"This is going to get ugly."

"I'm afraid so Jiraiya boy."

"I shall eliminate both of you now before you can hinder our plans."


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Whirlpool!

Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Kakashi heard the loud crash coming back from the clearing. "Looks like they started."

"Well then let's get going as well." Kisame grinned as he rushed towards Gram and Kakashi. He quickly ran through one handed hand seals as he started to swing Sahmeda. "Water slicer!" An arch of water flew from the tip of his blade right at the two men. Kakashi jumped up as Gram drew his broad sword and deflected the attack with ease.

"This is boring."

"Oh really then I'll kick it up a notch!" Kisame took a deep breath before firing a stream of boiling water right at Gram. Gram quickly rolled to his left at the last second dodging the attack and watched as it actually left a scorch mark on a tree.

"Ok I'm impressed." Kisame smirked as Kakashi came up from behind with a roundhouse kick. Kisame ducked down as Kakashi missed and grabbed his leg. Kisame flung him away only for Kakashi to right himself and land on his feet.

"Going to need to try harder than that 'copy ninja'." Kakashi just smiled as he pulled out two kunai and twirled them around his fingers before taking them into a reverse grip. Gram sighed as he rushed forward and slammed his sword into the ground causing the earth to bulge up and send sharp spikes flying right at both men. Kisame smirked as he used the side of his sword to bat the spikes away why Kakashi easily dodged them. Kakashi flung one of his kunai towards Gram but it landed off to his right. Gram blinked then noticed the paper bomb and pulled his sword out of the ground and jumped away as the explosion went off.

"Well that worked better than I thought." Kakashi pulled on a piece of ninja wire which was connected to a tree branch with shuriken hanging on it. The tree branch flew forward causing the shuriken to fly off heading right for Gram. He quickly turned and slammed his sword into the ground causing a wall of earth to appear which blocked all but three shuriken which he caught and threw at the charging Kisame forcing him to stop and deflect them giving Gram time to pull his sword free.

"What a glaring weakness." Kisame smirked as Gram arched his eyebrow in question. "Your weapon has to be in contact with the earth to use it." Kisame motioned towards Kakashi. "We don't have such a weakness."

"I see." Gram sighed as he swung his sword toward Kisame confusing the shark man as they were nowhere near each other. Suddenly the ground bulged as a stone snake rose from the ground. It hissed and dove back into the earth. Kisame grinned as he waited and soon the snakes tail erupted from the earth in front of him and tried to crush him. The shark man used his massive sword and impressive strength to block the attack without budging an inch.

"Weak." Kisame called as he went to slash the tail off but it quickly retreated underground. Kakashi just stood still as he felt the rumble of the earth as the stone snake headed towards him. Kakashi smiled a the snakes head surfaced mouth agape to sink it's stone fangs into his flesh. Kakashi quick as lightning however summoned up his Chidori and rammed his right hand through the snakes mouth and out the back of it's head as it crumbled into dust.

"Nice try." Kakashi eye smiled. "Now I need to get serious." Kakashi lifted his headband and opened his Sharigan eye. Kisame smirked as Gram blinked. In that instant Kakashi closed the three foot gap between the two and drew kunai to slash Gram's throat however Gram reacted just as quickly as he leaned back avoiding the attack and kicking Kakashi in the chest making him stumble backwards. Kisame saw his chance and closed the distance swinging Samehada at the two men. Kakashi and Gram both jumped into the air to avoid the attack but left themselves open to Kisame's attack.

"Water style: water bullet jutsu." Kisame fired off numerous water projectiles. Gram and Kakashi were able to avoid most but still ended up with some minor cuts as they landed back on the ground. "I smell blood." Kisame grinned as Gram rushed towards him swinging his broad sword in a rising arch causing the earth to erupt into spikes. Kisame wasn't quite fast enough as one spike grazed him leaving a small gash on his arm. Gram quickly turned and blocked Kakashi as he tried to stab him with his kunai. Kakashi smiled as he jumped back and ran through hand signs.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu." Kakashi let off a three foot ball of fire. Gram dives to the side avoiding any damage to himself. Gram closes his eyes and quickly swipes his sword behind him causing the earth to split. A hand emerges from the ground then another as a stone giant emerged from the crevice and roared.

"Wow that's big." Kisame smirked as he held Samehada at the ready. "Water style: drilling current." Kisame thrusts his sword forward as the water spirals out in a tight current slamming into the giants chest. "Good bye." Kisame grinned until the stone giant roared and brought down it's right hand trying to crush Kisame. Kismae rolled to the left and then stabbed Samehada into the giants hand. He channeled his chakra into the sword and shot a water bullet into the things hand and out the other side. The stone giant roared in pain as he pulled his hand back with Kisame just managing to pull his sword free. "Damn thing just give up and fall to pieces!" Meanwhile Kakashi ducked under the slash from Gram's broad sword as he drove his left fist into Gram's gut then quickly slashed him in the right arm with his kunai. Gram jumped back and rolled his right arm noting that he had avoided taking any serious damage.

"That was close." Gram smirked a little. "Haven't had a decent fight in a while."

"Well then get ready because I'm just getting started." Kakashi pulled out some shuriken and let them fly towards Gram. Gram easily blocked the shuriken but thy had been a distraction for Kakashi's next attack. "Water style: Ragging current." A massive stream of water nailed Gram sending him flying backwards into a tree which cracked and timbered under the force of the attack. The stone giant Kisame was fighting started to shake before crumbling.

"Well he's out for a while so now it's just us."

"Indeed." Kakashi and Kisame started to run through the same hand sings.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu." Both men shot off a dragon made of water. The two dragons collided and burst into a misty spray as they had been even in power.

"I hate Sharigan." Kisame smirked. "Oh well no jutsu then just pure talent and power."

"If you think you can beat me that way then pleas give it a try." Kakashi smirked as Kisame rushed forward

"Oh believe me I'm going to gut you." Kisame started to swing Samehada as Kakashi dodged the massive sword. "What's the matter afraid?"

"No but my kunai stand no chance of stopping that thing."

"True enough so just give up and let me cut you in half!" Kisame tried to cut Kakashi in half at the waist but Kakashi jumped over the attack and kicked the shark man in the face. Kisame staggered back as Kakashi flung a kunai into his right shoulder. Kisame grunted when a slab of earth flew into him from his left and sent him flying away.

"Ah so you're back up I see." Kakshi turned as Gram rolled his left shoulder his right arm hanged limply to his side.

"You dislocated my right arm." Gram held up his broad sword with his left hand. "I'm pretty much screwed now seeing as how I'm right handed and this sword is hard to maneuver with one arm."

"Well then maybe you should pull out of this fight." Kakashi eye smiled. "Or I could just kill you."

"Hah I'm still not that easy to kill." Suddenly both Kakashi and Gram ducked as water flew overhead and hit a tree cutting it in half.

"Damn I missed." Kisame walked over blood running down the left side of his face. "Well this was fun but I think we should just agree to a draw."

"Oh you afraid Kisame?"

"Fuck you Kakashi." Kisame looks at the two men. "Like he said with one arm he's pretty much out of the fight and I'd rather fight both of you at our full strength so it's that much more fun when I kill you."

"Whatever Kisame if you both withdraw then it's my victory." Kakashi smirked.

"Well you two can argue all you want I'll be taking my leave now." Gram turned and walked away as Kisame put Samehada back on his back.

"See you around Kakashi." Kisame caused a mist to roll in as he vanished. Kakashi covered up his Sharigan eye as he put away his kunai.

"I was getting tired so it's probably for the best." Kakashi sighed as he headed back towards the clearing Jiraiya was fighting in.

Rogue: Hey everyone I'm sorry for the delay also if any one is interested I'm looking for a co-writer P.M me if you want to help thanks.


End file.
